sakura pass comes back
by xxpatixx
Summary: sakura use to be a street kid with her older 'brother' but after he dies she is taken in by rin. i know bad summery plaese RR its better then it sounds sakuraX?
1. Chapter 1

**_will here is some thing new i have thinking of i how u all like it please reviwe and tell me what u think. i want to think deepcutfighter (sp?) to for being my beta and here it is _**

**_i do not own naruto _**

"Come on Sakura! Run!!" Yelled an 8 year old boy. Sakura ran as fast as she could, they both went into to an alley. The sand ninja's followed suit.. They were able to shake them off.  
"Are you ok?" The boy asked Sakura who nodded.  
"Good, come on lets go back ." They both took a short cut to get to their 'home'  
"Sai-ni-kun I don't like to stil I don't feel right. . . I want to help! I want to be a ninja when I grow up." Sakura said.  
"Don't be stupid Sakura. You just say that because you're not use to living in the streets but trust me after a while you will get use to it. This is the only way we can live." He said and Sakura nodded once they reached a big house outside the sand village they entered.  
"How much do you have?" Asked a big man.  
"I collected 200" Sai said handing him the money.  
"And you." He asked Sakura  
"I have 125"  
"Good, good, you two paid your keep for today but tomorrow is another day and if you don't get at less this much you can forget about getting anything to eat." He said as his wife gave them the food. They went to sit with the other street kids.  
"You did good Sakura." Sai said, once they finished they went to bed, which was the floor with just a thin blank for both of them.

**_The next day_**

Sakura was alone in the park. She begged for money and pick pocketed the ones that didn't give her anything but she never took to much she dint like to do it but she had to. She watched a few kids playing ball as a red headed boy just watched, he had a teddy bear. She walked over to him.  
"Umm. . . Hi." She said as she saw the boy look at her.  
"A-A. . . Are you talking to me?" He stuttered out.  
"Yes, I wanted to asked why aren't you playing?" Sakura asked  
"Oh they don't like me. . . No one does. They are all scared of me." He said looking at them pain shone clear in his jade orbs.  
"That's not true, I'm not scared of you. You seem really nice, my name is Sakura. What's your name?" he asked  
"am Gaara "  
"Oh ok Gaara-san it's really nice to meet you." Sakura said smiling at him, he was dazzled by her smile  
"SAKURA!!" Sai yelled as he ran to her.  
"Hi Sai." Sakura said smiling at her "older brother"  
"Sakura will you be my friend?" Gaara asked her hopeful.  
"Yes I will Gaara" She said as Sai got there he looked at Gaara and smiled.  
"Sakura we have to go." He said looking back at her.  
"Okay, bye Gaara."  
"Will you come back tomorrow?" He asked.  
"I don't know if I can but I will try." She said as she and Sai left, Gaara had smile on his face.  
Once out of hearing range Sai stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Don't ever do that again! We cant talk to anyone when we are working, come on we still have a house, now how much do you have?"  
"I have 80"  
"You know you have to have 100! Here I have 130" Sai handed her 20"  
"Come on lets go before all the food is gone." He said as they walked back.  
"Sai why did you help me?" Sakura asked  
"You remind me of my little sister." He said  
"Oh. . . What happen to her?"  
"She ate something that she shouldn't have at that house and when I woke up I found her. . . dead. . ."  
"I am sorry Sai."  
"That's okay because now I have you, you're my sister now and we have to stick together for now and forever. Come on lets go, I'm a hungry." They went back to the house.  
"You made less then yesterday." Said the old man as he looked at Sakura.  
"I just had a strip of bad luck. Don't worry I'll bring in more tomorrow." Sakura said.  
"Fine, but you will have less food then the others." the woman gave her half a loaf of bread and 3'4 less food than normal of food. She took it and went to her spot. Sai came and gave her some of his.  
"Thank you Sai-Onii-chan." He just gave her a smile. When they finished they went to bed.

_**Next day**_

Sakura woke up and put on her old beatin' up shoes on that barley fit her anymore. She left her brother but not before leaving him a note saying that she went to do her job earlier.

She walked out and begged for money when she ran into a lady.

"Hello there dear what are you doing here alone?" She asked, Sakura looked at her and saw she had a leaf headband

"You're a ninja?" She asked and the lady nodded.  
"That's right now how can I help you?" She asked  
"Please can I have some money?" She asked  
"Money? Why that does your mother and father need it?"  
"No the people I'm with wouldn't give me food unless I have money."  
"Wait, what people?" The ninja asked  
"That is none of your business, are you going to give me some money?" She asked  
"Okay, here you go" The woman handed her 20 "Tell me, are you going to be here tomorrow?" She asked  
"I don't know, maybe, but I have to go." Sakura said.  
"No please wait. . ." The women called after her but Sakura was already gone. The women left to Kage tower.

_**In Kage Tower.  
**_  
Sir I think I have found someone who can help find out who are the ones that are making children beg for money." the female ninja said as she looked at the Kage and his red head son who was on his lap .  
"Good keep it up. We need to save them." He said  
"Okay, I will try and find the little girl tomorrow again. She is very odd child, she was very beautiful: full green eyes, petal pink hair and she seem to be only 5 years old." She said Gaara smiled.  
"That Sakura-san she's my new friend!!"  
"You know her?" His father asked him and Gaara nodded.  
"Yes, I just meet her yesterday in the park and she might be there again today." He said  
"Okay Haruno take Gaara to the park and see if you can find this girl." She nodded and Gaara walked over to her. They walked to the park to wait for Sakura.

**_With Sakura_**

Sakura had made 190 with out using her pickpocket talents. She had enough to eat good. She headed out to the park to see Gaara. Once she was there she saw the woman with Gaara. As she walked to them Gaara smiled  
"Sakura-chan!" He went and hugged Sakura since she was his only friend.  
"Hi Gaara!! Lets go play I have time this time." She said as they ran to the swings.  
The women followed  
"So your name is Sakura?" Sakura nodded  
"It's nice to meet you Sakura. I'm Rin Haruno" The ninja said.  
"Hi." Sakura then went back to talking to Gaara, she then took his hand and ran as far from Rin she could.  
"Sakura-chan why are you nice to me?" Gaara asked her  
"Why? why wouldn't I be? You and I are no different. And I never really had a friend, I only have Sai-onii-chan. He found me and has taken care of me." She said while he smiled and kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
"Hey you stay away from my sister! Sakura, I said you can't come here." It was Sai who looked mad.  
"Sorry Sai-onii-chan but I have a new friend!! Come here his name is Gaara." She said.  
"I don't care, come on. We have to go." Sakura nodded and went with him after she said her goodbyes to Gaara, Rin watched the two leave.  
"So Gaara is she coming here again?" She asked him, Gaara looked so sad.  
"No, her brother doesn't want her to come back here." He said with some tears in his eyes. "She was my only friend. . ." He added, Rin took him back to his house and then she left.

_**2 Weeks Later**_

Sakura was around the streets again, begging for money once again. There were many people in the streets and they where all buying food, clothes, etc. As she walked on her own she saw Gaara, it had been 2 weeks since she last saw him since Sai wouldn't let her go back to see him.  
"Sakura-chan!! I thought I would never see you again!!" He said as he hugged her, she hugged him back.  
"Hi Gaara-san, I'm sorry about my brother." She said  
"That's okay, hey want to play?" He asked, Sakura thought of a money and nodded she did make 250 so that will be enough. She played with Gaara, and Gaara got her some food to eat so they sat down and ate.  
"This is good Gaara-san!" She said as she looked up at him.  
"Sakura-chan why do you wear the same clothes? And they looked old and they don't seem to fit you?" He asked  
"Oh, umm. . . Unlike like you Gaara I don't have a mom or dad."  
"What happen to them?"  
"My mom left, my dad would look for her. I became the woman of the house, I had to learn how to clean and wash clothes. One day my dad brought a new mommy for me and she was really mean to me and then she said that if I don't leave she would and dad didn't want her to leave so he kicked me out and I went to my aunt's but she had too many people in the house so I left there. Then I meet Sai!! He my big brother now!" She looked at Gaara who looked so sad.  
"What's wrong Gaara?"  
"That's so sad Sakura-chan! But don't worry that will never happen again, I when am older I'm going to take care of you, no one will ever be mean to you again!"  
"Thank you Gaara but my brother doesn't want me to be your friend and this maybe the last time I see you. But even thought we won't be able to see each other we will still be friend ok" Sakura said looking down.  
"Okay then here, I want you to have this teddy Sakura-chan. Please don't forget me." He said as he looked at her, Sakura took the teddy bear  
"Okay I will never ever forget you Gaara-kun." She said giving Gaara one last hug.  
"Bye Gaara-kun! I hope we can see each other again." Sakura yelled out as she ran back to the house. As she did she bumped into. . . Rin again.  
"Hello there Sakura how are you?" She asked, Sakura tried to walk away from her but the women took her arm  
"Sakura have you eaten something?" Sakura nodded.  
"Oh well I haven't, would you come with me?" She asked, Sakura looked at little scared.  
"I cant." Sakura answered.  
"Oh come on now. I have this for you." She gave Sakura a bag.  
"What is it?"  
"will they are Clothing for you and your brother. I broth them with me cause I had I had a feeling was I going to see you today, they use to belong my sister kids who are about your age and I thought they would fit you." She said. "Now how about I take you out and get some ice-cream?" She asked  
"Okay but I cant stay long I have to go soon." Sakura reasoned.  
"Oh do you have to go to your mother and father?" Sakura shook her head.  
"No, I have to go give the man and women the money and then I get some more food and a place to sleep." Sakura explained.  
"Oh and is there more children like you?" Rin hinted.  
"Yeah, there are a lot. We have to raise at least 100- 200 or more to have some food and a place to live."  
"Sakura tell me where do you live?" Rin asked.  
"I don't live there, I just stay the night there. But I'm not aloud to tell you since I don't know very well."  
"Sakura I want you to find out where they live, I know you may not understand now but please if you can find out where they live I can help all of you kids and then you will have a home to live in. Please do this not for me but your brother. You both should be take cared of and loved so please Sakura." Rin begged.  
"I don't think I can do that miss. My big brother will be mad." Sakura explained.  
"Please just think about it, I will be here again tomorrow."  
"Okay I will try but I have to go now." Sakura then ran off. The women looked at her run she was worried of what could happen to her. But she had to have hope that she would hopefully come around. . . and soon.

_**With Sakura at her "home"**_

All of the children where around that man that was trying to put on some shoe that where in the bag that Rin gave to Sakura. It was at less 2 sizes smaller then his foot but he some how manch to put it on.  
"That fit just fine, now go throw these other clothes away we don't need them." He told his wife.  
"But we can have them there enough for all of us." Sakura said and the man stood up and hit her.  
"Why you don't need none of it! We give you a roof over you head and food what else do you want?!" He yelled at her.  
"Please sir don't hurt her, she did her job today she did as you told her like we all did" Sai said as he helped Sakura up.  
"Well if you don't want her to get hurt then teach her how to treat her elders!"  
"Don't worry I'll have a talk with her."

**_Later that night  
_**  
Everyone was in line to get some food, everything was going good until it was Sakura's turn.  
"Good, good, I see you got 250. You did good" He said as his wife fulled her bowl of beans and bread.  
"I'm not hungry." She said  
"WHAT?!"  
"I said I am not hungry sir." She said again.  
"If your not hungry then get out of the way." He hit her once more and she went to her and Sai's spot where they would sleep.

The next day Sakura found the women and told her about where she could find the house. Later that night that night she did something that would change everything not just for her but for everyone in the house.  
"Um sir I want to quit taking money from the people." She said.  
"What? Hon why would you want to do that? You have everything you could want here. You have a bed, food, what else do you want?" He asked  
"I just want out, you said that I could get out at anytime I want and that I was free to go whenever I wanted." Sakura said  
"Well you cant! Come here you useless girl! You're not going anyway where." He yelled at her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her to one of the beds. He threw her there and took off his belt, "You're going to get a betting your never forget!"  
"No you don't!!" Sai took out a kunai, threating the old man.  
"What are you doing boy?" He asked  
"I'm getting my revenge on you!!" Sai screamed.  
"Revenge?! For what?" He asked clueless of the young boy's pain.  
"For killing my sister!!" Sai yelled  
"I didn't kill her. She drank the drink and died, she did it herself not us."  
"Don't lie! She was hungry that day! She asked you for food and you gave her that poison to eat!! You will pay for what you did to her!! I swear!"  
"Don't you dare, if you do then you little friend here will die like your dear sister!" He said taking Sakura and put his hand on her neck. Sai looked at Sakura he couldn't have her get hurt. She has been like his sister. So slowly he put down his Kunai. That man looked from Sakura to Sai.  
"instilled of betting her you will get it.!"

**_5 minutes later  
_**  
"That should teach you a lesson."  
"Jordan I think the kids going to die." Said his wife.  
"We're leaving him here for the night. If he dies then oh well." that's when Sakura ran in and saw Sai all beaten up.  
"SAI!!" She yelled as she went to him.  
"be grateful that it wasn't not you." The man then left and locked the door.  
"Sakura are you ok?" Sai asked  
"Yes. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to get you in trouble! I just wanted us to go away and find a home where we could belong!" Sakura said as tears came streaming down her face.  
"Don't cry, don't worry everything will be fine."  
"But your all beaten up. Just wait here I'll find a way to get you out of here." She said as she smiled though her tears.  
"You can't, I've been locked in here before and there is no way out, Sakura I'm going to die, I can see my sister." Sai said  
"NO!!" She yelled that when she heard the women from the park.  
"Sakura!!" She yelled  
"Mrs.Haruno!!" I'm in here! Please I need help my brother is here and he's hurt!! Please come!!" Sakura yelled, she then heard her right outside.  
"Sakura we will get you right out don't worry okay."  
"Okay but please hurt." Sakura cried she ran back to Sai. She didn't move from his side until the very end but he died in her arms. Mrs. Haruno took Sakura away and took her home with her. Later on Rin Haruno adopted Sakura and took her to the Konoha

with her in hopes that Sakura could put everything behind her. The rest of the children were taken to other homes where they grow up happy and with a loving family . Sakura had also been happy but she could never forget her brother nor what happen to her even though she did grow up making it seem like she did. She would always cry over her loss or at lest that what she thought…..


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Chapter 2_

_**Wow long time sine I update this one will here it is I hope you like it! Tell me what you think^^**_

**2 week later**

Sakura was just staring the Acanamy to become a ninja and she was so happy. Even thought she missed Sai she know she would live for the both of him and for herself. Although she had not made any friends she know she would soon and it was her first day of ninja class so she might meet some new friends. She was dress in blue ninja pants that Rin had gotten her along with a t-shirt. She came into the class and everyone was quite.

"Hi there you must be Sakura the new student." a young Umino Iruka said as he got close to her. She nodded

"Ya, I'm Sakura Haruno sir." Iruka laughed

"Call me Iruka." he said and she nodded

"Everyone this is our new student Sakura Haruno, I want you all to be nice to her and treat her like you would treat each other. You can sit with Amy. Amy stand up so Sakura knows where to sit." he said as Amy stood up and Sakura walked over to her set.

"Ok class, now we.." Iruka stared with his lesson and Sakura did her best to pay attraction to what he had to say.

"You have a big forehead and your hair looks so weird! You a freak!" Amy whispered to Sakura. All class day Amy would call her a freak. By the end of the day no one wanted to be her friend. Sakura headed to the park to play only to find Amy there with other of her friends.

"Hey freak!" she yelled out as they come near Sakura who only ran,

"Come back here freak!" she yelled as they ran after her and thought rocks at her. Sakura ran into one of the training gowns only to get lost.

After a while she stopped she don't know where she was or how to get back and that when she stared to cry. She cried for herself and for Sai. She cried for every thing, she couldn't make friends, she cried because she couldn't be strong on her own, she need her big brother with her she need Gaara with her but they where not there her, brother was die and Gaara was to far to find, as she cried it stared to rain, at first it was just a few drops, but as she cried more the harder it ran, that's when she head it.

It was her brother voce! She know it had to be it.

"Sakura." she looked up and looked around but she couldn't see anyone, the rain made her vision blurry.

"Sakura over here!" the voice called out as she looked around again that when she saw him. It was his outline, and he was waving to her. She ran to him but then he stared to run.

"SAI!" she yelled out but he did not stop she followed him, but then she fell. And she cried

"SAI! Why did you leave me? What did you leave me again?" she cried then she felt something fall on her. Then the voice came again

"I'll always be with you Sakura. Don't worry I'm watching over you and one day we will be together again I promise." She felt someone kiss her head and left her she cried a little more as she feel asleep for a minute.

As she sleep she dreamed about her older brother and her in Sands. To the first time they meet to the last time they had together.

"What did you find Itachi?" she heard someone say.

"It's a pink haired girl." he said as he tried to wake her. She opened her eyes and looked up, to see a boy that looked about 9 year old.

"Hi, there what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I got lost." she said

"What your name?"

"Sakura Haruno "

"Your mom's Rin?" Sakura nodded

"How do you know that?"

"I know you mom. Come on, I take you home. Is this your jacket ?" he asked as he held up was coving my head I know that jacket it was Sai's it was the only jacket he had!

"No. but I know who it is, it my brothers!"

"Brother?"

"Yes his name is Sai and his die.." She said sadly

"Sakura if his dead it can't be his Jacket." Itachi told her as he carried her out.

"No, it is I know it. He came down from heaven and gave it to me." Sakura said smiling at Itachi who did not have the heart to tell her otherwise.

"Yes , tell me what happen."

"oh a few kids where chasing me and though rocks at me. I don't know what else to do so I ran." she said looking sadder. By this time the ran had stopped and they where in front of Sakura house.

"Sakura! There you are! Come here honey I was worried sick!"

"Sorry mom, But Itachi-san found me and broth me home no need to worry now." she said as Rin looked up at Itachi and smiled

"Thank you Itachi for bring her home." she said and he nodded at her

"No problem Rin- sensei." he said as he looked at Sakura and gave her the jacket. "take care Sakura and don't let those kids push you around ok." Sakura nodded and waved him good bye.

That night she sleep with the jacket and smiled at the thought of having a new friend. And that new friend was Itachi…..


	3. good bye

_**hiya all its been a looonnnnggg time! here is the new cahpter plz R&R**_

_**i do now own naruto**_

Its has been three mouths since Sakura had gotten lose and she was a little more stronger thanks to Itachi, who had taken his time to train her. And today was no different they were both taking a small break from training, they laid ageist a tree for shard from the afternoon sun eating sandwich that Rin had made them, a way to thank Itachi for taking her step-daughter under his wing, he had even picked her up from school when he was not in mission something that had made his younger brother envy Sakura for.

"Itachi-sama do you think my big brother watching over me?" she asked him looking at the sky Itachi looked at her and thought for a moment

"No Sakura his can't his die but I do think that he is some how sending other like your mother, and me to watch over you for him. All the people who loves you are people who he send to take care of you, am doing my part by training you to become stronger and so those other kids wont pick on you, your mother is doing her part by giving you a mother love, and a nice warm bed to go to every day, he wants you to have everything that you didn't have before," he said as he took another sandwich,

"oh so dose that mean your always going to be with me Itahci-sama no matter what?" she asked looking up at Itachi with hope in her eyes he then put his arm around her and pulled her close,

"Yes, Sakura although there might be a time I wont be around, but I well be back to get you, that is my promise to you Sakura and the only one that I well keep." Sakura looked up at him with a small blush and laid her head on his chest,

"Are you tried?" he asked Sakura nodded the next thing Sakura know was that she was on Itachi's lap as Sakura laid ageist him knowing that once her little nap was over they would go back to training, and she loved these moments she had with him.

A little after Sakura woke up they began to train for two more hours,

"ok that enough for today, lets pack up and leave." he said as Sakura took her backpack and her ninja weapons, and went back to Itachi who was already really to go. She ran to him and took his hand as they stared to walked home.

"Sakura am going to be going to sands for a mission I be there for at less a week." he told her

"Really when do you leave?" she asked

"in two days."

"Can you take a letter to a boy name Gaara? He was my only friend there besides my brother." Itachi looked at her with a sad smile he don't like the idea of Sakura having another boy in her life, but if it made Sakura happy he would do it, if only to see her smile.

"of cause Sakura just give the letter tomorrow when I pick you up from school and I well make such it gets to him." he said with grin on his face once that is the most close thing that comes to a smile.

"Thanks you Itachi-sama you're the best!" Sakura cheered as she hugged him, Itachi picked her up and put her on his back he stared to run to Sakura house were he stayed for dinner and then went went home…

"Mom Itachi said he could take a letter to Gaara!" Sakura said happily as her mother took the cups from her.

"that's great hunny, why don't you go and write it I well be right up to tug you in." she said as Sakura ran to her room, she took out a pen and paper and stared to write,

**_Dear Gaara!_**

**_Its me Sakura! You remember me don't you? I hope you do case I remember you! I miss playing in the park with you, and I hope one day you well come and visit me. Then we can play some more! _**

**_The ninja that gave you this letter is my new friend his name is Itachi, his the best his training me to become an ninja. So one day I might get to go back to the sands! I miss home a lot but its alright I guess, I wish I could be back with you and play everyday, anyways here a necklace Itachi-sama help me pick out today as we came home. I hope you like it, it shows our friendship and I hope now that you know were I live you can keep send me letter and I well always answer them._**

**_I have to go now its let and I have to go to bed. _**

**_Love _**

**_Sakura _**

Sakura smiled at the letter and folded it and put it in an envelop with her name on it along with her new address.

She then hoped to bed and went to sleep.

**Weeks later….**

Sakura was soundly in bed it was late into t he night and she was happy that Itachi had come home just the other day. There was just thing was not right about him, but then again he was always like that after a mission,

"Sakura-chan." someone whispered as Sakrua stared to stir as she open her eyes she saw Itachi.

"Itachi-sama" she whispered as she got up and looked at him.

"Hello Sakrua I came to tell you something and give you something." he said

"what is it?" she asked as she sat up, Itachi was sitting on her bed his eyes a little sad.

"I want to give you this" he said holding a small ring with a rubs in the shape of a Cheery blossom.

"what's this Itachi-san?" she asked looking at the ring as he slipped on her fighter.

"its like a promise ring Sakrua. I promise to come back for you some day when you older."

"are you going somewhere Itachi-sama?" she asked looking up at him with sad grassy green eyes.

"I'm going to be gone for a long while and while am gone there were be rumors around the village about me what ever you do don't believe them its all lies. Sakura don't ever think I don't care for you or for my little brother I do….its just sometimes ninja have to do bad things that is the best for everyone."

"Itachi-sama please stay…."

"I cant good bye Sakura-chan." with one last kiss of the forehead he leaped out of the window not to be seen for years later…..


	4. good bye to new friends and hello to old

**wow i think this is the longs chapter i wort for this well i hope u all like it! RR n tell me what u think**

**i do not own naruto in anyway or form. **

The next day Sakrua went to the living room to see her mother talking to ANBU.

"mom what going on?" she asked as she went to her mother.

"Hello there Sakrua we came to asked you a few things you think you can tell us?" one said Sakrua nodded shyly.

"Tell us do you know Itachi is?" one asked

"No, he said he was going to a mission… he said he be back….why?" she asked so innocently

"when was the last time you saw him?"

"Last night he came and told me one day he would come and we well be together he promised me that he be back and to not believe rumors about him, But why are you asking me? He'll be back right?" she asked

"Sakrua it don't matter if he comes back or not he is not aloud in the village again." Sakrua could feel her heart break.

"why?" she asked as tears come down her cheeks.

"Sakura… listened Itachi did a bad thing last night. He killed all of his family all but his little brother the he left the village. He a Criminal now its better that you don't think about him again because if you are ever going to be a ninja you well have to fight him. This is going to be your first really test and that is as ninja we do not have friends because if we let ourselves that feeling then when the day come that they ever become Criminal we are the ones that have to fight them and bring them to the village or to kill them we don't need those feelings to get in our way." by now Rin was mad at the ANBU and Sakura was now sobbing

"No….that not truth….there always a way besides killing a teammate!" Sakura whimper as she punched the Anbu in the face and ran to her room.

**_A few minutes later. _**

Rin came into Sakrua room to find Sakura face into her pillow crying her eyes out

"Sakura….sweetie." she said as she sat on Sakrua bed. Sakura stood up and cried on her stepmother lap.

"why do they keep leaving me mom. First Sai, Gaara soooo far always and now Itachi left me alone" Sakura cried as her mother petted her head.

"sweetie I know its hard.. But don't worry one day you well see them all again one by one they well come back to you and one day your brother and you well meet again and by then all of you well be together again and I can tell you this when that day comes nothing well pull you apart. I can promise you this…Sakrua but until then you have to be happy I know Itachi may have killed his family but I also know that he would not want you to be sad. He wants you to life you life and be stronger. That why he had train you isn't? don't let them down by crying and being sad be happy and take thing one step at a time I know if you ever face him again you well make the right choose." she said as Sakrua looked up at her. Rin wiped Sakrua tears and hugged her.

"thank you mom" she said as she fell asleep.

_**2 years later **_

_"_Hi there Sasuke." Sakura said as she looked at the ten year old girl

"What do you want Sakura?" he asked

"Nothing am just wanted to know if you wanted to play."

"Ok " both Sakura and Sasuke stared to chast each other around about an hour later they were both sitting on the grass

"that was fun!" Sakura said laughing.

"YA….Sakura why do you always play with me?" Sasuke asked her

"case you my friend Sasuke-kun."

"so dose that mean if my brother would come back you would help me kill him?" Sakura was shoot and quit she don't know what to say to that. She looked at the ground

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…but I don't think that Itachi tried to hurt you…I think he was trying to help you some how….he loves you, you know. " this made Sasuke pissed

"how can you say that! Sakura he killed my family! He didn't kill me case am weak to him!" he yelled

"Sasuke-kun his your brother! He loves you, you have to believe me!" she said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"No he don't and what do you know Sakura! You don't know anything! But I'll show you one day you well see that he is a evil basted. And you know what I don't want to see you ever again!" he yelled as he pushed Sakura and ran always. As she watched him run from her. She stood up and stared to walk home…..

Skip to Sakura house,

Sakura waked into the kitten to find a note from her mother

_**Sakura **_

_**I had a mission to go with my team I be back by tonight there food on the stove.**_

_**Love **_

_**Rin**_

Sakura sighed as she went to the living room and sat down to read a book her and her step-mother stared to read together….

**Later that night…..**

Sakura sat at the table eating her dinner wondering when her mother would come back….until there was a knock on the door she stood up to get it only to find her mother teammate.

"What do you want kakashi were my mom she said you guys were on a mission," she asked as she looked at him

"I came to take you to the hospital Sakura am sorry but Rin got hurt and she might not make it." he told her, Sakura was in shook, she looked at him like he had two heads,

"come on Sakura, I'll take you too her, she don't have much time left." he said as he took Sakura and out her on his back and the both head to hospital. Once there Sakura ran to her mother side only to see that she in so much pain.

"Mom?" she asked as her mother open her eyes to find her there. She smiled

"Sakura there my little girl." she said as she touch Sakura's face.

"Your get better right mom?" she asked

"Am sorry dear but..I'm going to go with your brother now. But do not cry, one day me, sai and you well be together again but until then I well be watching over you with him. We well make such you see Gaara again. And we well make such to send others to you who well one day take our place to watch over you on land while we watch you from above."

"No mom you cant leave me along please." she bawl her eyes out now. She was hugging her step mother like there was no tomorrow .

"I love you Sakura take care of yourself and become a great ninja like you always wanted help children who were like you, don't forget your pass but also don't let your pass hold you back I know you well be great and maybe even become Hokage someday. I have faith that you well….."

"I love you too mom."

"good bye my little one…." and with that Rin took her last breath and close her eyes one more time Sakura know she would never see those eyes open….. Sakura hugged her as she cried as kakashi came in and held her knowing that his friend and teammate had die and once again he could not do a thing about it, all he did was hold his friend daughter in his arms and care for her from afar. Since he know she would not take his help if he offered her it. She was just like Rin that way…..but he would help her in ways she would not know it was him…..

**Two more years later **

**Sakura at Age 12 after running in to the sand siblings Sakura pov**

It was midnight as I sat on the swings. I was happy to see Gaara but then he tried to kill Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, its made me sad just thinking about it, Gaara was my first friend beside my brother and Itachi…..

"Itachi….Sai….mom….. I miss you… I wish you where" I wispier look up at the stairs.

"Oh I see you don't want me here. Sakura-Chan." a voice came I turn to see Gaara behind me as he stated to push me a little .

"Why would I wish that you were here with me if you already are?" I asked him with a smile I got off and hugged him… "I missed you Gaara-kun." I told him crying a little.

"I did too Sakura-Chan thank you for the letters you send me. That why I came here to see you. You look really different you have long hair now, and taller." he Said as he sat on the other swing.

"Ya, Gaara why did you try to hurt my teammates?" I asked him I was hurt and I wanted to know why he would try to hurt them.

"I don't like them being so friendly with you Sakura, I don't like you having other guys friends." he Said giving me the same pout he use to when we were kids.

"Gaara you're my best friend no matter what happens no matter how many other guys or girls I have you are like my brother… just like Sai." I told him and he saw a few tears fall from my eyes. He wiped them and hugged him.

"You miss Sai?" he asked I nodded

"Do the others know about your pass? About how you used to be a street kid in Sands" he asked me and I shook my head

"no we thought it would be best that now one knows about that or at less my step mom thought so." I told him

"I see so if we talk outside they were not know we are friends?" he asked

"Gaara I don't care what they thing… we are friends and if they others are really my friend they well accepted you." I told him as I looked at him

"No Sakura it would be better that they don't know case that would dig up your pass with your brother… don't worry I well help you in the test as much as I can with out the others know what am doing. I also want you to have this….." Gaara handed me a necklace with a blood red cherry blossom it was the same red of his hair. She looked at it and hugged him.

"Sakura one day I well make such that we can be together like we use to. Even thought we only know each other for a few days as kids I know right then that you would be one of the only one who ever showed that you cared and were not scared of me. That's why one day we well be together like back then." he Said I blushed he then put the necklace on me along with my other necklace that had the ring Itachi had given me which is not too small for my fighter., so I put it one a chain to give me luck in what ever I do and now I have another necklace that I know well gave me luck.

""ok one day everyone well know we are best friends Gaara and there well be nothing they well do about it," I Said

"its getting let ill walk you home." he Said as he took my hand and we stared to walk home were he stayed for some late time dinner and then left when I was getting too tried to stay up, with one last good night he left.

**Normal pov **

As Sakura went to bed two red eyes watch as she pulled the covers over herself.

"soon Sakura-chan soon I well have you with me and you well forget about them….all of them all you need is me…." and with that the red eyed fighter vanish into the night…

**After the Chunin exams **

It was three days since the chunin attack and three days since the batter with sands and once more Sakura was at the park once more it was pass midnight as she cried a bit. Her best friend had tried to kill her. At first she thought that it was a mistake, but then she know it wasn't, she had to protect her home and her teammate she had to she had too it was her dudes like how it was his duty to fight ageist her and her new home

"Oh Gaara I miss you already, how could you do this to my village?" she whispered as she sobbed some more.

"Sakura I'm sorry for what I did." he Said from behind her Sakura jumped and turn around in fear of what she would see but there he was looking miserable

"why Gaara why did you try to attack me?" she asked more tears coming down from her eyes.

"I didn't like the way you protected that boy, I dint like the way you looked at me like I was your enemy…" he whispered gloomily

"Gaara I know I was born in sunds but I became a Konoha ninja. I had to he is my teammate he and Rockley 12 are like family now to me even thought I well always see you as my first best friend and brother.. Am sorry Gaara but I love them as much as I love you. Am sorry Gaara" she cried some more as he held her in his arms.

"There there Sakura-chan its ok. Now that me and Naruto kind of friends we wont hit our friendship anymore." he Said wiped her tears from her eyes and she smiled

"Ya, that right and your come visit me right more often right when you don't have missions." Sakura asked him and he nodded

"Ya, I well you can be such of that" he promise as he pulled her from his arms.

"Good, Cause I want to pick up our friendship and lets pretend none of this happen, that batter was never happen ." Sakura Said joyful that he was not mad at her. He was happy that she had accepted to still be friends and put every thing behind him.

"come on its late Sakura-chan. I'll take you home." he Said picked her up bride style and took her home where they talk for a awhile before Gaara had to finally leave.

Once more Sakura went to bed and smiled as she feel asleep.

3 weeks later night Sasuke leaves

"Sasuke please you can't leave! You have everything you could want here. You have a family in us don't you?" Sakura asked him

"you are the one my brother always train you took him always from me that why he had no problem killing our clan, for that I hate you and my brother." Sakura looked at the ground.

"but Itachi don't hate you or me." she told him

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HE KILLED EVERYONEAND JUST YOU WAIT I WELL KILL HIM AND THEN I WELL SHOW YOU THAT HE IS NOT THE SEANT YOU THINK HE IS. YOU SEE THAT HIS A MONSTER!" he yelled

"Sasuke-kun please just stay with us. Please I love you. You like a brother to me." Sasuke stopped and turn to see Sakura lament harder he went behind hind her

"thank you Sakura but I well make you see that Itachi is evil….." and with that he hit a presser point and she passed out….


End file.
